The field of the disclosure relates generally to complex-system security, and more particularly, to methods and systems for cyber-physical security modeling, simulation and architecture for complex systems, such as smart grids.
The United States typically requires over 475 GWh of electricity per hour. That minimum demand level is expected to increase by at least about 30% before year 2030. However, most of the existing electrical grid infrastructures are either close to their end of their useful life and/or dependent upon depleting non-renewable energy resources. Further, electricity generation generates several million tonnes of carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions, which may over time expand the environmental footprint and potentially accelerates climate change. Electricity rates are also forecasted to increase by at least about 50% before year 2015. Stakeholders in this aging grid include utilities, technology providers, regulators, policy makers, environmental groups, and consumers.
Typically a smart grid is used to securely ensure that operation of the modernized electrical grid is safe, deterministic, and predictable, under both normal and abnormal conditions. However, there is lack of understanding of how emerging vulnerabilities due to the tight integration between “cyber” components (defined as an intangible mix of computing, software, and networking) and physical components in the smart grid can impact system safety, consumer privacy and stakeholder business. A need exists to assess security of potential vulnerabilities, and privacy concerns against smart meters and smart home devices. Security solutions traditionally applied to the cyber domain are not enough due to, at least, the smart grid being a unique large-scale “cyber-physical” system. Therefore, a need exists to establish a foundational understanding and assessment of threats and develop effective mitigation solutions for the smart grid.